


Lights All Around

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: A small moment from the Malik-Payne household experiencing Diwali now their daughter is five years old.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lights All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Mar](https://larryscurves.tumblr.com) for the constant support and cheerleading. Words will never express just how much I love and adore you. ♥

“Mama, why do we put lights here?” Priya asks as she sets a little electronic tea light down next to the ones Zayn is setting down.

Liam quickly stops Adeep’s hand from grabbing the things on the floor. He’s just turned one, and he’s already too quick for their liking. 

Even though Liam has heard the story of Lakshmi Pooja a thousand times now, she never fails to get lost in the honey smooth tone of Zayn’s voice as she explains just what this holiday is to her people and their culture. 

Liam sits down on the floor, getting Adeep’s attention with his favourite stuffed elephant toy that he immediately cuddles to his chest. 

Priya makes herself comfortable in Zayn’s lap, too, as they sit there, in front of their set up of lights. Her rapt expression as Zayn talks is one that fills Liam’s heart with love for their family. Every single question Priya has, Zayn patiently answers, from why they have the rangoli on the ground that Zayn drew, to the specific oil lamps used. It’s all new to Priya, especially now she’s old enough to start helping Zayn with any preparations.

As Zayn finishes telling Priya the story, she presses a kiss to the top of their daughter’s head. 

“Can you draw a rangoli on my wall?” Priya asks, curling her tiny hand into the front of Zayn’s shirt. “It’s so pretty, Mama.”

“I’ll draw you something better,” Zayn promises with another kiss to the top of Priya’s head. “But for now, we need to get your shoes on or we’ll miss the fireworks.”

“Okay!” Priya says. She scrambles out of Zayn’s lap with a burst of energy only a child could have, which, of course, means that Adeep is trying to get out of Liam’s lap, too, to chase after his sister. 

He’s still a little wobbly on his legs, but he’s wicked fast. Too fast, Liam thinks. Their children are growing _way_ too fast. 

“Do we have everything we need?” Zayn asks as she stands. 

Liam copies, nodding as she does. “Yeah, I’ve got the usual as well as snacks and juice boxes, and sparklers all packed.” 

Zayn gives Liam a smile that still has her stomach flip-flopping happily inside of her. Their lips meet easily, slotting together with a familiarity that makes Liam oh so happy. Ten years of this and she’s still as head over heels for Zayn as she was when they first got together. 

“I’ll get Adeep if you get Priya?” Zayn says, her lips regretfully moving from Liam’s. 

She nods again. “On it.” She gently squeezes Zayn’s hip and makes her way to Priya’s room where their daughter is putting her shoes on.

“Excellent work,” Liam praises, kissing the top of Priya’s dark head of hair. “You got them on the correct feet.”

“I _am_ five now, Mum,” Priya says seriously. 

Liam’s lips quirk as she kneels down to buckle Priya’s sandals up properly. Once they’re done, she immediately stands up, knocking into Liam, who is quick to hold her steady.

“Let’s go, then. Your grandparents will be excited to see you.”

Priya’s face lights up at the mention of her favourite family members. “Will Dadu put me on his shoulders so I can see the fireworks?”

“If you ask nicely, he might,” Liam replies, holding out her hand for Priya to take. 

Getting the kids into their car seats is usually a struggle, but not tonight, Liam notices. Both Priya and Adeep settle into their seats comfortably and don’t wriggle or protest when they’re buckled securely in. It’s a small relief, Liam thinks, especially since it’s going to be late when they get home.

She gets into the driver’s seat and waits for Zayn to double check their bag of things before starting the car.

The local Muslim community was a big part of why they decided to move to the estate they live in. They both wanted their children to grow up with a strong connection to their culture, just like Zayn did when she was growing up. 

Experiencing everything since they moved into the estate, and especially since Priya was born has been wonderful, and Liam absolutely loves being a part of something that was so integral to Zayn’s own upbringing. 

And it’s what makes events like Diwali so wonderful to be a part of every single year.

“Dadu!” Priya screams excitedly once they’re within sight of Zayn’s parents. Priya gives them a wide-eyed look, practically bouncing on her feet, waiting for permission from her parents to run across the square to meet her grandfather. 

“Go on,” Zayn says with an amused smile. Priya sprints off, all but launching herself into Yaser’s arms the second she’s within reach of him.

Liam isn’t sure if it’s because Priya is his first grandchild, or if it’s because she’s _Zayn’s_ daughter, but he has all of the time in the world for Priya. Liam loves how close they are. 

When they’re closer, Liam can hear Priya talking to Yaser in rapid-fire Urdu that leaves even her trying to comprehend what she’s saying, but Yaser just nods and asks questions in all of the right places. Priya points at things and chatters excitedly the entire time. 

“There’s my boy,” Trisha says the moment she sees them, having appeared with two drinks in her hands, which Liam assumes are for herself and Yaser. Trisha quickly passes Zayn the drinks and immediately takes Adeep from Liam’s arms. He flaps his hands and arms excitedly and almost punches Trisha in the face with his excitement to see his grandmother. 

She noisily kisses his cheek and gets a squeal from him in return.

“Hold these, I’m going to go and get us all drinks, too,” Zayn says, passing the cups she’s holding to Liam instead. 

“How are you, love?” Trisha asks once she’s settled Adeep comfortably in her arms.

“Good,” Liam replies. “Zayn’s spent all day telling Priya about Diwali. She’s really excited about it all.”

Trisha’s expression turns to one of fondness. “Zayn was the exact same at her age,” she says with a smile. “Did you pack noise cancelling headphones for Adeep? The fireworks get pretty loud.”

Liam nods. “I did. He hates wearing them, though, so I’ll have to make sure he keeps them on.”

“We’ll make sure of that,” Trisha says, turning her attention back to Adeep. “Won’t we?” She makes a funny face at Adeep and he laughs, his eyes lighting up and his mouth curving into the happiest of smiles. It makes Liam’s heart ache to see her son so happy. 

Zayn returns with drinks, passing one to Priya, who happily sips on hers, still safe in Yaser’s arms.

Zayn bumps her hip gently into Liam’s and slides her free arm low around Liam’s waist. “Ready for the fireworks?” she asks. She presses a kiss into the side of Liam’s neck, her lips lingering for a few moments.

“I am. It’s my favourite part,” Liam replies.

“I know.”

Yaser and Priya wander off in one direction, Trisha and Adeep in another, both sets keen to explore, and see other people from their community.

Zayn’s fingers slip into Liam’s own, holding her hand comfortably as they walk around, saying hello to their neighbours and friends.

When it gets dark enough, everyone starts preparing for the fireworks. Liam and Zayn find their family. As predicted, Adeep tries to take his headphones off, but Trisha’s quick hands keep them securely on his head just as the first of the fireworks go off in the sky.

Liam doesn’t watch the sky, she watches the coloured patterns flash across the faces of everyone she loves. She loves the look of complete awe on Priya’s face as she looks up at the night sky, sitting on Yaser’s shoulders. Even Adeep seems to have forgotten about the headphones in favour of watching the pretty colours splash across the sky.

Liam can’t help but smile to herself. She drops her gaze to find Zayn staring at her.

“What?” she asks softly, lifting her hand to her face, thinking that she must have something on it. Zayn catches her hand and kisses the back of it.

“I love you,” she says. She leans close and kisses Liam soundly on the lips. Liam immediately leans into her wife, enjoying the slow, gentle kiss. 

“I love you too.” 

Zayn smiles against Liam’s lips and they part as the last of the fireworks burst into beautiful colours over their heads.

“Happy Diwali,” Liam whispers. 

“Happy anniversary,” Zayn replies. She circles her arms around Liam’s middle, shifting so she’s behind Liam, holding her close. Liam closes her eyes for a few moments, basking in everything that this beautiful holiday means to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/188938388446)


End file.
